A challenge about a rarely seen Jinchuriki in fanfiction!
by sofeyrose
Summary: This is a challenge centered around the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi, Yagura.


So I've just began to realize that Yagura gets almost _absolutely_ no love here. Fu gets more love than him, and we hardly have any backround information on her when we know Yagura was the flipping _Mizukage_ of Kirigakure at one point and was mindf*cked by Tobito for the majority of his reign. Seriously, what is _wrong _with us? Does anyone see here what you could do with Yagura, with this information? (yeah, the Academy practices might have put you off on liking him as a character in general but Yagura wasn't in his right mind then, and Kirigakure was known as the _Bloody Mist_ even before the guy became Mizukage).

I count a total of 42 stories when I typed his name in the search button, most of which are incomplete. That is just _sad_. A lot of them are in different languages which I happen to suck at, and some of them aren't even _about _him. Ladies and gentlemen, what is going on? Yagura is an interesting character with an intriguing backround and a mysterious part, yet fanfictions about him on the site are a rarity compared to most of the characters in _Naruto_, some of which have absolutely _huge _fanbases. So what if Yagura isn't a main character? Doesn't he deserve a fanfiction or two written about him? Doesn't he deserve acknowledgement? Heck, don't _all _the Jinchuriki deserve some attention?

Thank the gods for fanfiction writers such as _UchidaKarasu_, _sweetbubbelgirl _and _Kiiam_. Each one of those writers have written at least one fanfiction that features Yagura prominently as a main character, and each and every one of them have different, yet absolutely wonderful versions of Yagura and his personality. It's believable. It's realistic, and Yagura's character is hilarious in _sweetbubbelgirl's My new friend!_ In fact, he reminds me quite a bit of Hitsugaya Toshiro from _Bleach _in that particular fanfic. Midgets compared to everyone else, short-tempered, young, strong leaders...

The point is that Yagura needs love. Lots of it. You can't honestly look at him and say you don't at least pity the poor guy. I'm not saying you can't (and there I go contradicting myself!), but..._42_, guys! _42_! Even Utakata has more stories about him than that measely number! And the Genjutsu! Who thinks that was a total dick-move by Tobito?

_So_. I'm going to give everyone a challenge. I challenge all of you to write a story about Yagura. It can be about anything , but Yagura _has _to be a main character and can't be killed off for no good reason unless it's following canon events. You could write literally anything, such as Yagura's time in the Genjutsu placed upon him by Tobito, his harsh struggles of blood, sweat and tears to become Mizukage, a small piece where Yagura is about to be defeated by Mei and manages to regain control for a short period of time and tell her to be beware of a one-eye-masked man, or you could go completely AU and have Yagura be saved from dying by Kiri ninja by one of the Jinchuriki like Naruto (female or male, I don't care), Fu, Utakata, Yugito, make him Naruto or Fu's sensei and develop feelings for him and vice versa.

Naruto could be with Jiraiya in Kiri because the man's meeting one of his contacts, sees Yagura about to be killed and steps in. For all he knows, they're just bullying on someone around his age and getting ready to murder him. Naruto is incrediblydense after all, and you can work this to your advantage. Hell, even make Yagura a wanderer like Utakata maybe. But Yagura cannot be paired with Hinata or Sakura, or heaven forbid, _Sasuke_. Don't make Yagura too old;he looks fairly young even though he's an adult male. I'd suggest making him somewhere in his twenties, younger than Mei but older than Naruto, somwhere around Kakashi's age group.

As a side note I am very partial to the idea of Yagura eventually getting together with a female Jinchuriki. Just not an OC Jinchuriki.

If you have accepted this challenge, please write a review saying you are or PM me. I would love to see the stories that come of this challenge. Fanfictions about Jinchuriki have always been a favourite of mine.


End file.
